This invention relates to substituted benzoxazolinones, a process for producing them and their use as herbicides. In particular this invention relates to substituted benzoxazolinones of the formula ##STR2## in which: R is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, carboxyalkoxy, alkoxycarbonylalkoxy, alkoxyalkoxy, cyanoalkoxy, halogen, nitro, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, hydroxy, benzyloxy, cyano; alkoxycarbonyl, haloalkyl; alkysulphonylamino and haloalkylsulphonylamino
n is 0, 1, 2, or 3; PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen, nitro, halogen, cyano, haloalkyl, alkyl, alkyoxy, and alkythio; PA1 R.sup.2 is hydrogen, halogen, haloalkyl, haloalkyoxy, nitro and cyano; and PA1 Z is N or C--R.sub.3, wherein R.sub.3 is hydrogen, halogen, nitro, cyano, alkythio, alkoxy and haloalkyl; and agriculturally acceptable salts thereof. PA1 R is preferably halogen, nitro, alkyl, alkoxy, amino, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyalkoxy and alkoxycarbonylalkoxy. Particularly preferred groups are halogen, alkoxy and alkyl. More particularly preferred groups are fluoro, chloro, methoxy and methyl; PA1 n is preferably 1 or 2; and substituted at the 4-, 5- or 6-position. PA1 R.sup.1 is halogen. Particularly preferred is chloro and fluoro. PA1 R.sup.2 is haloalkyl. Particularly preferred is trifluoromethyl. PA1 Z is preferably N or C-halogen. Particularly preferred when Z is C--R.sub.3 is R.sub.3 is chloro.